User blog:Ashley C. Cote/Magic Fight Club Transcript
Continue from I'm A Witch Maddie: Hi, Mr. Miller. So nice to see you. Is Daniel home? He closes the door and goes out to Maddie. Mr. Miller: Hi, Maddie. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. We’re eating dinner right now, but-- Maddie: Great I brought dessert. Homemade pecan pie. She rushes to go inside. She see’s Emma and is shocked to see what she is wearing. Emma: Oh, no. Mr. Miller: Here, Maddie, let me take that to the kitchen. Maddie: No, uh, I mean… It’s okay. I got it. She gives her back to Daniel. Hello, Millers… and Emmy Minaj. Emma: Hi, Maddie. Maddie: Love your new look. Daniel: Maddie, hey. What are you doing here? Maddie: Oh, I brought you a pie. Homemade. Mrs. Miller: Oh, thank you, Maddie. I didn’t even know you baked. Maddie: takes off a tag: Are you kidding? I love baking. Daniel: You do? Maddie: Oh, Daniel. How quickly you forget. Why don’t you have a piece? Mr. Miller has plates in his hand, she takes one from his hand, and he sets the other on the table. She cuts a piece and puts it on the plate. Mr. Miller: There you go. Maddie: It’s a little mushy, but there you go. Daniel: Oh. Maddie: Oh, and here’s the crust. Mr. Miller: Let me help you with that. Daniel: Okay. Maddie: The best piece is always the first piece. Daniel: Thanks, but I think we should wait till after dinner. Maddie: But it’s fresh out of the oven. It’ll taste it’s best right now. Tommy: I’ll take a piece now. Maddie: No! Uh, I mean, it’s okay. Daniel’s right. We should probably eat dinner first. Daniel: I guess I’ll get you a plate. He leaves to get a plate, she sits on her his chair and Mr. Miller sits in his seat. Maddie: whispers: I’m on to you. Emma: confused and whispers: On to what? Theme songs plays. Cut to: The 7: Diego: All right, let’s just get on with it. So, you going to saw her in half. We see Andi in a box and Tony getting something. He picks up a saw. Tony: No. That was so last year. Andi: Oh. Oh, so what are we going to do? The old switcheroo? I duck in and come out the other side? Tony: No, I am going to cut you in half with this… He brings up a box and places it on top of the box. Tony: Laser. Andi whimpers and Diego and Mac applaud. Diego: Way cool. Andi: Oh, no way. Get me out of this thing! Tony gets out the laser. Mac: Where did you get this? Tony: My dad brought it home from work. It’s NASA-GRADED. Andi: You shouldn’t have that. I should… Tony: Don’t worry. It’s safe. He turns on the laser and she gets scared. He cuts a table in half and people run away. Tony: Okay. Oh! Diego: Turn it off. Andi: Get away from me! Andi goes inside the box. Tony: But it-- They get it in the box and shut the lid. Tony: That’s good, right? Right? Whoo! Tony gets the box off of the box. Tony: Oh gosh. Andi begins to lift her head out of the box. Katie comes in with a pie. Mac: Here comes trouble times three. Katie: Hey, guys. I had no idea you’d be here. Mac: Where’s your ring leader and sidekick? Katie: Why? It’s not like we’re in a pack everywhere we go. All: Yeah, you do. Katie: turns around to see Andi in a box and then focuses on the boys: Well, they sent me here to bring you this pie as a peace offering from the panthers to the sharks. Andi: Yeah, right. It’s probably got crickets baked into it. Mac: laughs: Good. Andi: Katie, can you get me some pie? Katie: No. Andi: Get me some pie. Cut to: Daniel’s House: Maddie: Daniel, have some pie. It’s your favorite: pecan. She giggles. Daniel: Oh, um… let’s finish clearing the table first, yes? Emma: Can I help? Daniel: No, no, no. You’re our guest. Maddie: Yeah, sit down. You wouldn’t want to get those pink extensions dirty. The terrible three get up and help clean the table. Maddie: If I had known this was a costume party, I would have-- She gasps. Maddie: Oh, wait. You’re the only one in a costume. So this is just you being totally weird. Emma: No. I just, uh…I can’t get it off. Maddie: Oh, I get it. You used a spell to look like me, and you got it all wrong. Emma: fake laughs: You’ve got me! And I did get it wrong. I was suppose to look way uglier. Maddie: she gasps: Oh, that’s it, you… Tommy comes in to get some pie. Maddie: Uh, have to come over and learn how to bake some pies. Tommy takes the pie. Maddie: No! She attacks Tommy. Tommy: Hiyah. Maddie: No! Give me! It’s mine! Emma gets up. Maddie: Ow. Daniel: What was that? Mrs. Miller: Come here. Tommy: I just wanted some pie. And Maddie went all tae kwon do on me. Maddie: That’s’ because the pie-- it’s pecan, and Tommy’s allergic to pecans. Tommy: No, I’m not. Maddie: I just saved your life. You’re welcome. Cut to: The 7: Gigi: Katie? Baked something? And you ate it? Diego: Yeah it was actually pretty good. He faints and Gigi just watches him and goes to side. Gigi: What’s wrong? Are you okay? Diego gets up. Diego: Pretty Katie. Pretty Katie. Gigi: Diego, snap out of it. Talk to me. Cut to: Emma’s House: Emma: on her computer: Now if only I could get this outfit off. Andi: You could just cast another spell to reverse this one. Emma: No way. I don’t want it going wrong and end up looking crazier than this. I’m going old school, brillo pads and scissors. Andi: Well, good luck. I’m out see you tomorrow. Emma sets her laptop down and goes to a pair of scissors and smiles. We begin to see that she is cutting the skirt, trying to get the makeup off, get the boots off and the jewelry off. It is the next morning and she runs to the mirror. Emma: crying: Wow. Wow! Wow! Wah! Why are you doing this to me? Cut to: Iridium High: Emma is coming down the hallway and Gigi spots her. Gigi: Oh, wow. Zoom in. Zoom in. The guy zooms in. Gigi: Real subtle. Hey there, Emma. How’s it, uh, going? Emma: Hi, Gigi. Couldn’t be better. She smiles at the camera and walks away from them. Gigi: This is miss information reporting live. Emma: There’s got to be some kind of witch help line or something. Gigi: Take the poll on whether you love this outfit or totally hate it. This is miss information signing off. Cut to: Nurse Lily’s Office: Lily: Let me guess. The glamour spell? Emma: Yup. Lily: I’ve seen worse--witches using the glamour spell to look like Cher, Kesha, Lady Gaga in the meat dress… They both shudder. Lily: So where is it? Emma: Where’s what? Lily: The Hexerin. You found it, didn’t you? Emma: How did you do know? Lily: You just told me. Emma: Hey! You tricked me! Lily: Just because I don’t have magical powers doesn’t mean I don’t know how to pull a few tricks. Emma: Wow, how long have you been wanting to say that one? Lily: she laughs: About five years. Emma: Anyway, don’t worry about the Hexerin. I put it in a very safe place. Lily: Good keep it there. Emma’s backpack goes to her. Lily: Is that the Hex-- Emma: Surprise! She chuckles. Cut to: The cafeteria: Maddie: I managed to salvage a piece, but Daniel didn’t want it. Some guy is at a table and she snaps her fingers and he gets up. Maddie: Anyway it doesn’t matter. The spell didn’t work. Katie: How can you be so sure? Maddie: Tommy ate some from the floor, and he clearly was not in love with me afterwards. Katie: Chuckles: I’m sure it worked. Maybe Tommy just hates you so much that eating the pie just made him hate you less. Ha! Glad we solved that mystery. Mac and Diego come back from a plant. Maddie: Now, where were we? Katie sees the guys and the guys go for her. Katie: Hey, Maddie, I think one of your eyebrows is longer than the other! Maddie: gasps: Oh, I’m going to kill Sammy. She leaves the table and the guys pamper themselves for Katie. Diego: Katie, hi. I have been looking everywhere for you. Mac: Did you do something new with your hair? Mac: No, she just looks good all the time. Let me walk you to class and I could hold your books for you. Katie: Oh. Mac kisses her hand. Diego: What is this, the 50’s? I’ll walk you to class and program my digits in your phone as your number one in your fave five. Katie: Gentlemen, please. There’s no need to fight. You both can walk me to class. She giggles, she gets up and walks with the boys playing with her hair and Sophia is confused as to what is happening. She keeps switching the bottles and realizes that Katie switched the pies. Sophie: She switched the pies. Katie you switched the-- Katie tells her to quiet down. Emma is walking to her locker to put her book pack in it. Emma: Now stay. Maddie: comes up to her: What happened to your amazing new hideous look? Emma: Got tired of it so I changed. Maddie: Oh I thought it was stuck on because you’re terrible at magic. Emma: Guess I’m better than you thought. Her locker is banging. Maddie: What was that? You’re hiding something. She shoves Emma out of the way. Emma: Hey! She unlocks her locker. Hey! How did you do that? Maddie: scoffs: Please. You think I got where I am today without knowing how to break into people’s lockers? What is that? The book begins to glow. Emma: I like glitter. So sue me. Maddie: Wait, my mom, she was talking about the book that glows, the huh-hee-hi-erin. Emma: snickering: I- I don’t know what you are talking about? Maddie: You have it, the arrrrr-erin. Emma: Oh, you’re killing me. Hexerin. It’s Hexerin. Maddie: gasps: You have it! Give it! Emma runs. Maddie: You can’t get away with this anymore, so now your feet are glued to the floor. Emma stops and tries to move. Maddie: Wait for me. I’ll be right there. She picks up her bag. Emma: Locker, locker, open sesame. Get me out of here as quick as a bee. She slips off her shoes and goes inside the locker. Maddie gets up see Emma gone and goes inside the locker. Emma then comes out from a different locker and runs out but then stops at her shoes. Emma: I’ll be more careful. I promise you. But for now, the spell undo. She grabs her shoes. Emma: Thank you, Lily. Maddie comes in from another locker. Maddie: Nice try. But you’d have to wake up pretty early in the morning to fool me. Emma: Justin Timberlake! Maddie: Where? Where? Emma runs and Maddie turns to see her gone and goes after her. They both end up in a class together. Maddie: Gotcha. You’re trapped. Emma: Go away or-- or I will use the book. Maddie: scoffs: Yeah right. You don’t know how to use the Hee- honx- on. Emma: I do too know how to use the hee-honx-on. They end up casting spells over one another. The door ends up opening and the principal comes in. Principal: What’s going on in here? Both: Nothing. Principal: So let’s try this again. What’s going on here? Both: Nothing. Principal: Mm-hmm. Fine. Then get back to class. But I am watching you. Both of you. The two back up and go to the door. Emma: whispers: Fish Filet? Really? Maddie: whispers: It rhymed, didn’t it? The two leave and the principal stays in the room. Principal: she turns to the main desk: Something strange happened in here. She knocks on the desk and a kid comes up. Principal: And you’re going to tell me what. Cut to: Principal's Office: Kid: I don’t know what I saw. Principal: Yes you do. Try and remember. And maybe I’ll have a talk with your teachers and let them know what a wonderful and cooperative student you are. Kid: Well, I saw Maddie and Emma. They ran into one of the lockers, and then they came out of another locker down the hall. Principal: Really? Did either of them have a big, bright book with them? Kid: I don’t know. Principal: Think! Kid: Yes! Yes, they did. Principal: I knew it! Kid: Please, don’t call my parents. Principal: Now, why would I do that… when I can do this? She zaps him into a frog. Principal: What a lovely frog you make, Sebastian. Mm, you’re going to so nice in my collection. She puts him in a frog container. Principal: And another one bites the dust. Cut to: Nurse Lily’s Office: Lily: We can’t risk anybody being suspicious of you. Emma: Even if it means lying? Lily: You have to. Historically, people haven’t been all that accepting about witches. We already had that Salem incident due to one blabbermouth. Emma: I don’t like to lie. I’m not very good at it. Actually, I’m terrible. I get nervous, so I overcompensate with too many details that end up not making sense. Lily: Well, try to keep the lying to a minimum. But you have to be careful. In the past, the chosen one is further along by now, but since your mom is--I’m sorry. I know this is hard. But you’re way behind, and I have to make sure no one suspects you’re a witch. Emma: Then I should probably tell you that the principal might have seen me and Maddie cast spells at each other. Lily: What? When? Emma: Right after our locker escapade, Maddie tried to turn me into a fish filet, and I cast one of the blocking spells you taught me. Lily: And the principal seemed suspicious? Emma: Yes, but… almost not suspicious enough, like she didn’t seem that surprised by what we were doing. Lily: Hmm. I’ve gotten a weird vibe from her since my first day. She seems to be hiding something. Emma: I know, and that frog aquarium in her office is just plain weird. They both shudder. Cut to: Principal’s Office: Gigi: Oh, and another strange thing --Becky’s overnight transformation, I’m pretty sure was a beep and boop. Principal: What’s a beep and a boop? Gigi: Getting your ears pinned back. Principal: scoffs: That’s a thing now. What about that new girl, Emma Alonzo? Anything odd about her? Gigi: Besides not reading my blog that much, she seems pretty normal. She hangs out with Andi Cruz a lot. Principal: That’s not very interesting. Certainly not unrestricted hall pass worthy. Gigi: I’m sure I can dig up something. Everybody’s got a secret. Right? Even you. Like how you name all your frogs after students who suddenly, poof, transferred out of this school. The principal is about to cast a spell but then Julio comes in. Julio: Did you-- Um, hello, principal. May I come in? Principal: You can go. Gigi: Is that hall pass offer still on the table? Principal: Now! Gigi leaves and Julio closes the door. Julio: You didn’t have to be so harsh on her, mom. Cut to: Cafeteria: Katie: With two of the most popular guys in school after me, it’s only a matter a time before my stock skyrockets and I become more popular than Maddie. Sophie: I don’t play the stock market. It’s too volatile. Your shares are up, then down. Then your broker tells you to buy, buy, buy when you know she should sell, sell, sell. Diego: Katie I got your lunch. Mac: No. I did. He bumps in Diego and Diego accidently drops the food on Katie. Diego: Oh, no. I’m so sorry. Look what you did. Mac: I-- Katie: It’s okay. I don’t mind a little cereal on me. It’s--it’s good for your complexion. Mac: Mines better. Katie: Boy! Please! This fighting over me has gotten out of control. Diego and Mac move and Diego breathes on the tray and it freezes in Mac’s hands and he drops it and it shatters. Cut to: Principals Office: Principal: Something is definitely fishy about that new girl Emma. Getting stuck in the bathroom, then magically ending up in the pool? Julio: Like you just said, she’s new. Maybe she just got confused. Principal: But then I caught her trying to cast a spell with that--that jaguar. Julio: You mean panther? Principal: You know who I’m talking about. That cheerleader. Maddie. Julio: You think they’re witches? Principal: Well you know what they say. That walks like a witch and talks like a witch, must be a witch. Julio: he gets up: Even if they are, we should just leave them alone. We have a pretty good thing going at this school. Principal: Please. We’ve come here for much bigger, better and for more powerful things, didn’t we? Julio: Well, that depends on your definition of bigger, better and more powerful. For me, there’s nothing bigger and better than winning nationals. But maybe for you, there’s something else, like-- Principal: Taking over the world? Julio: I was thinking winning best school in the state, but… Principal: Oh, Julio. You’ve always been so simple-minded. Lucky for you, you have me to broaden your horizons. Cut to: The Seven: Andi is about to get into the box. Tony: Ready or not? Andi: I choose not. Tony: Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, my assistant Andi will get disappear in the box. Girl: And watch she will still be in there. Tony: Abracadabra. Emma does her magic and Andi is gone. The crowd is amazed and they clap. We later see Andi land in the pool and she comes in the 7 and looks at Emma for a quick second and leaves. Tony is seen doing his magic tricks and Emma continues to help him with his magic. Finally, we see Emma talking to Andi backstage. Emma: Come on you can do this. I was in a Nicki Minaj costume for two days I can think you can do this. Andi: I don’t want to go out looking like this. Emma: Come on just do it for Tony. Andi: I’m going to embarrass myself. Emma: Just come on. Emma goes through Tony’s things and accidently drops the vase. She casts a spell and Tony come in and see’s everything. Tony: I just came in… how did you do that? The End Category:Blog posts